Przegrana strona
by Akolitka
Summary: Na Privet Drive przychodzi kolejny anonim...


_- Wybrałeś przegraną stronę, Potter! Ostrzegałem cię. Mówiłem, że powinieneś ostrożniej dobierać sobie towarzystwo, pamiętasz? Kiedy spotkaliśmy się w pociągu, pierwszego dnia w Hogwarcie? Powiedziałem ci, żebyś nie zadawał się z takimi miernotami jak te! Za późno, Potter! Oni pójdą jako pierwsi, teraz, kiedy Czarny Pan powrócił! Szlamy i kochający Mugoli pierwsi! No, drudzy... Diggory był pie..._

J.K. Rowling. _Harry Potter i Czara Ognia_

List był krótki i na temat.

Jednak to była jedyna dobra rzecz jaką Harry mógł o nim powiedzieć.

Krótki i na temat.

Wrzucił kopertę i pojedynczy skrawek pergaminu do kosza na śmieci obok jego łóżka jakąś godzinę temu, ale jego treść wciąż powracała w jego pamięci. Za każdym razem, gdy zamykał oczy widział tych dziesięć małych słów wypisanych czerwonym atramentem wzdłuż złotawego pergaminu.

_Nie wracaj do Hogwartu. Tylko ból tu na ciebie czeka._

To nie był pierwszy otrzymany przezeń list, który zawierał takie ostrzeżenie. W rzeczywistości otrzymał ich tak wiele w ciągu ostatniego roku, że nie był zupełnie pewny, dlaczego każdy z nich otwierał. Jednak było coś dziwnego w tym liście, coś co posyłało zimny dreszcz wzdłóż jego kręgosłupa. Być może były to właśnie te proste słowa, które zdawały się wyrażać jakąś skrywaną troskę o jego bezpieczeństwo. Albo pośpieszny, nieco niedbały styl, jakim napisano te słowa, tak jak gdyby pisząca je osoba naprawdę się śpieszyła, by napisać te słowa na pergaminie i wysłac tą wiadomość, zanim zostanie złapana. Jednak to nie troska, ani pośpiech nie przykuły uwagi Harry'ego.

Nie, żeby chciał zagłębiać się w czymś tak nieznaczącym jak zwykła nuta ostrzeżenia, która miała uniemożliwić mu powrót do Hogwartu. To było jedyne miejsce, które oferowała mu odpoczynek od tego surowego świata, w którym się teraz tonął.

Miniony rok, spokojny i niezbyt bogaty w wydarzenia, zaszczepił w nim jeszcze większe poczucie grozy. Każdego dnia budził się na wpół zaskoczony, że w ogóle się obudził. Żył z dnia na dzień czekając na coś co ma się wydarzyć, na cokolwiek. Ale nic się nie stało. A teraz miał szesnaście lat, a każdy dzień jaki jeszcze mu pozostał niósł w sobie groźbę, że w każdej chwili jego świat może rozpaść się na tysiące kawałków, zostawiając go samemu sobie i przerażonym.

Minął już rok, a Cedric Diggory wciąż był martwy. Voldemort wciąż gdzieś tam jest, obmyślając i planując jakieś złe czyny, które prawdopodobnie mogłyby doprowadzić do kolejnych niewinnych ofiar. Mimo tych niezbitych faktów Ministerstwo nie robiło nic. Absolutnie nic. Zamiast zająć się tą gehenną czarodziejskiego świata, wolą udawać, że nic się nie dzieje. Jakby Cedric Diggory, dobry człowiek, który przypadkiem został wciągnięty w misterny plan Voldemorta i dlatego zginął, nigdy nie istniał.

Zamykając oczy przed srebrzystym światłem księżyca, które świeciło przez okno, Harry przekręcił się na brzuch, by wcisnąć twarz w pocieszający chłód jego poduszki. Jutro miał się spotkać z Ronem i jego rodziną na Ulicy Pokątnej, by kupić przybory szkolne, a następnie zostanie u nich kilka dni do czasu powrotu do szkoły. Przy odrobinie szczęścia będzie tak zajęty, że zapomni o tym głupim liście i zawartych weń ostrzeżeniach.

Jeszcze tylko kilka dni i z powrotem wróci do rutyny Hogwartu.

Jeszcze tylko kilka dni.

Otulony tymi pocieszającymi myślami jak kocem, Harry szybko zapadł w beztroski, głęboki sen.

W pewnej odległości od Privet Drive, zarówno w myślach, jak i kilometrach, pewien jasnowłosy Ślizgon leżał, wpatrując się w ciemność pokoju. Ta ciemność była tak głęboka, że mogła rywalizować jedynie z jego nastrojem. Nienawiść i pragnienie wrzały w jego umyśle, skutecznie odpychając senność tak, jak przez większość nocy w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy. Nienawidził tego miejsca, nienawidził tych ludzi, którzy byli jego rodziną i nienawidził, och, jak on nienawidził tego, że gdzieś tam beztroski, wolny od niespokojnych myśli Harry Potter zapadał w sen. — Głupiec! Gdybyś tylko wiedział, co cię czeka, nie byłbyś w stanie tak łatwo zasnąć. Gdybyś tylko wiedział...


End file.
